Electrophotographic printing is a well-known and commonly used method of copying or printing documents. Electrophotographic printing is performed by exposing a light image representation of a desired document onto a substantially uniformly charged photoreceptor. In response, the photoreceptor discharges so as to create an electrostatic latent image of the desired document on the photoreceptor's surface. Toner particles are then deposited onto that latent image so as to form a toner image. That toner image is then transferred from the photoreceptor onto a substrate such as a sheet of paper. The transferred toner image is then fused to the substrate, usually using heat and/or pressure. The surface of the photoreceptor is then cleaned of residual developing material and recharged in preparation for the production of another image.
Electrophotographic printers are comprised of a large number of individual components, including numerous structural components and mechanical devices. For example, larger electrophotographic printers usually have door panels that are supported by hinges. Due to mechanical tolerances such door panels do not always attach to the printer frame with the desired fit. For example, the top of a front door panel might need to be moved back to properly align with another door panel or a machine frame. In such cases it is common to forcibly bend the door hinge or frame mount to properly align the door panel. However, forced bending may have to be repeated until the proper fit is achieved. Even then, such bending can introduce other fit problems with the door, such as introducing a misfit at the bottom of the door. While other adjustment options exist, such as using a door hinge assembly with slotted screw mounting holes that enable relative movement, in general an easier door adjustment technique would be beneficial.